


The Boy and the Beast

by Jaxion



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Beauty and the Beast AU, Derek Hale is Beast, M/M, Romance, Slow Build, Stiles is Beauty, and others as others, there will be chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-07 07:04:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12227982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaxion/pseuds/Jaxion
Summary: inspired by the beautiful 2017 beauty and the beast live action movie, Stiles Stilinski is the small towns boy who live alone with his father, when the sheriff was ordered to take a look at a strange abandoned mansion in the woods, he went out and didn't come back. Now stiles had to search for him on his own.so instead of the Hale family murdered, they were all cursed to become werewolfs and could never show their faces around town again.





	1. A Lonely Town

**Author's Note:**

> It's a REALLY short chapter for now, because I only just joined and need to learn about the site before I make a fool out of myself, so I'm sorry on behave of the trees.

_“Once upon a time, in a faraway land,_ _a young Prince lived in a shining castle.  
Although he had everything his heart desired, the Prince was spoiled, selfish, and unkind.”-_

Stiles wasn’t paying attention, he was too busy jumping up and down on the beds mattress and laughing at his dads reading voice, who turned rugged and slow whenever he read out loud.

Noah looked irritated at his baby son, and sighed loudly before catching stiles midair and sitting him down on the bedside beside him.

“Stiles, I need you to be quite and listen, we only borrowed this book till Friday.”

Being tight on the money loan, Noah had only cash enough to check out books for Stiles at the library, who hadn’t been to kind to them after Stiles had lost more than one book since August.

 

When Stiles had settled down, Noah returned to the story. __  
“But then, one winter's night, an old beggar woman came to the castle and offered him a single rose In return for shelter from the bitter cold.  
Repulsed by her haggard appearance, the Prince sneered at the gift, and turned the old woman away.  
But she warned him not to be deceived by appearances, for Beauty is found within.  
And when he dismissed her again, the old woman's ugliness melted away to reveal a beautiful Enchantress.”

The sheriff looked down at his son and saw the wonders in his eyes, finally he heard him.

 

_“The Prince tried to apologize, but it was too late,_ _for she had seen that there was no love in his heart. And as punishment, she transformed him into a hideous beast, and placed a powerful spell on the castle, and all who lived there.  
Ashamed of his monstrous form, the beast concealed himself inside his castle; The Rose she had offered was truly an enchanted rose, which will count your final days._

_If he could-“_

“How comes she cursed an 11 year old, just because he wouldn’t let a stranger into his house?”

Stiles interrupted, and Noah looked puzzled at his son. He looked so harmless on the outside but was really a smartass on the inside.

_“_ _Learn to love another,_ _and earn her love in return by the time the last petal fell, then the spell would be broken.  
If not, he would be doomed to remain a beast forever._

_And as the years passed,_ _he fell into despair, and lost all hope, for who could ever learn to love a beast?”_

When Noah looked away from the page, a silent sleeping child met his eyes, and he slowly closed the book.

Aside from being a little troublemaker, Stiles is his son. And he wouldn’t change that for anything in the world.


	2. Grow up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> still a short chapter. but we are finally in the present now, so stiles is 18 something, so i wont have to deal with whatever laws of the world.

Noah got up on his tired legs and as quiet as he could, placed the book on the nightstand and walked silently out the door, wishing his son a goodnight as he closed it. Now all he had left for the night was work, and more paper work. 

Maybe the sheriff didn’t get any sleep that night, but neither did his son. For as soon as the footsteps had made its way down the hall, and had faded out from earshot, Stiles’ eyes popped open and in the darkness he still managed to find his flashlight and grabbed the fairytale from the nightstand. With as little noise as he could avoid, Stiles crept under the covers with the flashlight and book, and with his little pointy finger, he found the finish line of the introduction.

Stiles read the whole book in 2 nights, pretending to be surprised over the ending as his father read it out loud, 7 nights after. Stiles had read the intro and ending about a thousand times already but there was just no ending to it. He wanted to hear more and he wanted to meet the beast. To see the magic castle and hold the enchanted rose in his hand, despite the fair warning. 

But there was no magic and no enchantress to curse young children when they wouldn’t let old ugly hags into their homes. 

Life is much different from fiction, but no matter what Stiles went through he always came back home thinking about these fairytales. And he continued so, till he was 18 of age. 

Stiles met pretty girls, with hair like those princesses in the stories. Whose voice was no close to the charming melody coming out whenever a young maiden started to sing.   
And himself: Was so far from the handsome prince, he might as well be the mull the rode in on. 

Nothing reminded him about the stories, not even the sweetest chocolate or the morning sky when he got up for school.   
But whenever he saw those woods: his perspectives changed.   
They were mysterious and dark; no one would dare to go in there.   
Driving past the shadowy trees, Stiles took in small sightings of the landscape, before finally pulling up to his driveway.   
Slamming the door shut, he called out into the empty spaces of his house, expecting his dad to be home early for just this one time. But he wasn’t, so Stiles decided to preparing dinner. 

 

Waking up with a startle, Stiles heard the front door open, and he almost tripped trying to get up from the comfy sofa to go and greet his dad.   
But the sheriff had already taken off his coat and shoes, and was heading towards the kitchen as Stiles followed. 

Now Noah would normally act surprised when his son had cooked dinner, but this looked like Stiles had just picked up a road kill and grilled it. So this time he just sighed and said “this looks great, thank you.” trying hard to sum up a smile to pride his son with.

“Come’ on dad, it both smells and looks terrible, you don’t have to spare me for telling me that.”  
Stiles laughed, he knew while he was cooking the beef stew it was going to look like vomit, but he didn’t bother to throw it out. He really wasn’t that much of a Cinderella to actually know how to make food. 

\------------------------------

Noah finally ate some leftovers, and went straight to bed afterwards, but Stiles still had one last page in his book before he even dared to close his eyes.   
-“she leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek, then the lips.  
“Nothing. Nothing at all.”  
Thomas put it all out of his mind, and pulled her closer as the last wink of the sun’s light vanished below the horizon."-

It was just like that the whole story ended. No wonder Stiles keeps finding himself in the H.C Anderson books.  
As much as he wants to he can’t really hold on to the teenage and young audience isle of the bookstores, they were nothing compared to originals. But he knows that it is time to grow up. Then why is it so hard to stop believing in fairytales?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again, i hope you enjoy, and i will try and get it done ASAP. thanks for your patience :)


End file.
